Warriors Cats POV
by ScourgeTheWriter
Summary: Ever wondered what Whitestorm was thinking in his final moments? Or what Spottedleaf thought before she gave up her place in the stars? Or what Longtail thought as the bunny scratched out his eyes? Follow these cats, and more, as they you discover what they thought in their final moments. Accepting requests! Rated T for violence. SPOILER WARNING! ScourgeTheWriter is out.


**Walk through Whitestorm's pawsteps as he lives through his last moments. Make sure you have a box of tissues nearby, XD.**

* * *

><p>The sounds of battle roared around Whitestorm. The noises flowed loudly as cats fought. Screeches and thuds echoed throughout the sky. Occasionally a voice went quiet abruptly, and then another cat would be dead.<p>

Whitestorm had something to fight for unlike those StarClan forsaken rouges. He had ThunderClan to stand up for. He had a family as well. Willowpelt his mate, Sorrelkit his daughter, and his two sons, Rainkit and Sootkit.

Whitestorm's muscles burned as he fought a ginger tabby she-cat. Occasionally a blow was seen this way, but Whitestorm was winning. A final swipe with his front paw sent the she-cat running back to the dank alleys of the Twolegplace.

Whitestorm ran out of the clearing for a moment. He looked back and saw blood pooling the ground. He took a deep breath and looked at the pale blue sky. He just needed a break. Only a short break.

Then he heard rustling behind him and watched two gray toms run from the undergrowth around the clearing. We must be winning! Whitestorm thought in excitement.

New energy seemed to rush through Whitestorm as he saw those cats run. LionClan was winning. They were going to win. He felt like a coward for taking a break. He knew that he needed one, but also that he had to continue to fight.

Turning around he rushed into the clearing again and jumped at the closest cat near him. It was a sturdy black and white tom.

Whitestorm took his element of surprise instantly and clawed and clawed the flanks of the tom. When he got face to face with his opponent. He recognized him instantly. It was Bone. Bone was a rouge who belonged to BloodClan. The tom was huge and strong from moons of fighting. Scars lined his pelt and his eyes were cold.

Whitestorm slashed at Bone's muzzle, and jumped away as the tom jabbed his forepaw at him. Whitestorm jumped at him and tried to get a hold of the tooth-lined collar. Bone reared up onto his hind legs and Whitestorm was knocked back onto the ground.

Before he had the chance to get up again, pain raked through his stomach. It was unlike anything he had ever experienced before. Whitestorm opened his eyes weakly to see blood pooling around him. Above the long furry warrior Bone stood, triumph glowing in his eyes.

A flash of ginger fur showed up at the corner of his vision. Firestar! Whitestorm thought with surprise. He wanted to get up, help his leader, but his legs wouldn't let him.

"No!" Firestar cried as he leapt at Bone. No, Firestar! He will hurt you as well! Whitestorm thought in fear.

He heard a thud as a body hit the ground. Whitestorm lifted his head enough to see Bramblepaw and Ashpaw attacking the black and white tom. Please let them be okay... Whitestorm worried.

A ginger tom soon crouched before him. Whitestorm instantly recognized his leader. He knew his time had come. Soon he would die just as many others had in this battle. His kits, his mate and his Clan would be left behind. A new deputy would soon take place before him.

"Good-bye Firestar," Whitestorm managed to rasp.

"Whitestorm, no!" Firestar wailed. The leader turned around quickly to face Graystripe. "Graystripe, find Cinderpelt," Firestar ordered.

The medicine cat could help him. No one could. The thought of staying here dragged at his pelt."It's your time to go son," A voice echoed in Whitestorm's head. Snowfur! The warrior realized.

Whitestorm turned to his leader. "It's too late," he breathed. "I go to hunt with StarClan."

"You can't-the Clans need you! I need you!" Firestar protested.

"You will find others..." Whitestorm thought back to when he had been assigned deputy. When Bluestar had been assigned deputy. There was one cat for this position. A new deputy would spring forth with his death. "Trust your heart, Firestar. You have always known that Graystripe is the cat StarClan destined to be your deputy," Whitestorm mewed weakly.

He didn't have time to see a reaction to what he just said. His last words, his last thoughts. Slowly the world grew darker and darker. Then, everything collapsed and the world closed on him.

* * *

><p><strong>Huh, not as sad as I thought it would be. Well there's always a next time? Anyways I will be asking QOTDs and excepting any requests as long as they aren't OCS!<strong>

**QOTD: Who where Whitestorm's grandparents?**

**Good luck!**

**~ ScourgeTheWriter is out**


End file.
